


1pm

by MystMelody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystMelody/pseuds/MystMelody
Summary: The wizarding community is horrified to find that there are new and unexpected breaches of the statute of secrecy all over the place. With the Obliviators getting overworked, Draco Malfoy proposes a radical solution to the Minister for Magic.With no contact allowed between wizards and Muggles, Draco finds himself forced to speak to the public every day to provide reassurances. He’s shocked to discover that he’s developed his own fan club along the way, and even more shocked when his assistant manages to find out who’s behind it all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1pm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I’ve posted in quite some time, although I have written some others that I might share soon.
> 
> I wanted to write something to combine my love for the 1pm press conferences and my love of Drarry, so this is meant to be a fairly lighthearted tale. It will be completely understandable to everyone, so it doesn’t matter if you’re a fan of the daily updates or have absolutely no idea what it even means.
> 
> Please note that this is inspired by Covid-19 lockdowns. I understand how devastating this virus has been to so many, and the huge toll that lockdowns have had on people’s lives, so while there’s no mention of illness at all in this fic, if it is something you might find upsetting then please reconsider reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and take care out there x

“As you can see, Minister, our Obliviators are already stretched. If it keeps up...” Draco trailed off, preferring to let the Minister come to the conclusion herself.

“Then we risk the statute being broken beyond repair,” she sighed. “One hundred Muggles this week alone have witnessed obvious magic. How?”

Draco shook his head. He hated that they were in this position. Suddenly everything that they’d had in place for centuries to protect their world and their ways was crumbling around them. Glamours were failing in front of Muggles, the Knight Bus had suddenly appeared in the middle of Oxford Street, alarming hundreds of Muggles who’d been going about their shopping, and witches and wizards seemed to be spotted with their wands every other minute.

“We don’t know. Not yet. But we have to buy time to figure it all out.”

She surveyed him carefully for a moment. “You have an idea, don’t you? But you don’t think I’ll like it. Come on, Malfoy, you should know by now that I’ll at least hear you out.”

Draco nodded. It was odd really, how well he and Granger worked together. It certainly hadn’t been an easy process when he’d first started in his role at the Ministry, but they’d both been professional enough to maintain a working relationship. These days he had to admit that he had developed a deep respect for her as Minister, and sometimes he was terribly worried that he liked her as a person.

“We have to cut ties,” Draco said bluntly. “Temporarily that is. Stop all contact between the magical and Muggle worlds. Stop anyone going near Muggles, except when absolutely vital.”

Granger looked at him for a moment, concern etched into every line on her face. “That isn’t going to be easy. We’ll be asking people to stay away from family, friends. There’s plenty of businesses that sell to Muggles that will have to close. Do we have an alternative?”

Draco pulled a graph out of his briefcase and sent a quiet word of thanks to Stevenson in his department for producing it before this meeting.

“These are our predictions for various scenarios. And as you can see, without a temporary cutting of ties...”

“We end up exposing our world forever.”

Granger groaned and sat back in her chair. “Well, I suppose we better work on a plan to sell this to the magical community.”

***

“Me?!” Draco exclaimed. “Why on earth should I be doing a press conference? Surely the Minister is better positioned. People love listening to her.”

“Well, of course she would make the most sense,” Pansy said, a much too wicked smile on her face, “but she’s terribly busy, darling. So you see, as head of this charming department, you’re it.”

Draco groaned. “Why did I hire you as my assistant again?”

“Because I’m brilliant,” she answered instantly. “And besides, Draco, you know you’re more than capable of this. People just need to be assured of what’s happening. It’s been a week now since Granger announced that we had to cut all ties with Muggles. People want someone to reassure them.”

“Yes, but how am I, of all people, reassuring to the public?” Draco insisted.

Pansy laughed. “Oh, darling, you know you’re brilliant at your job. You’ve been in charge of maintaining the statute for the past three years. This might be a bigger challenge than usual, but it’s nothing you can’t handle.”

“Didn’t bloody sign up for daily public speaking though,” he muttered.

“You’ll be fine. And you know that Granger will join you when necessary, so you don’t need to worry about the politics of it all. Just tell the people that their efforts aren’t in vain, and you’ll win everyone over.”

***

“I hate my life,” Draco grumbled, throwing his file onto his desk and stripping off his tie. “Bunch of bloody annoying twits! They don’t listen to anything I say, do they?”

Pansy laughed, waving her wand at the discarded file and making it soar over to Draco’s cabinet.

“Draco, darling, don’t mind the journalists. They live to annoy you, didn’t you know? They’ve nothing else to report on at the moment, so they’re spending their days finding tricky questions for you.”

Draco summoned himself a cup of tea from the break room. Ridiculous questions about whether or not this was worth it had him riled. He thought he’d answered well, but it bothered him. Couldn’t people understand why they had to do this? He’d told them often enough.

“You’re upset,” Pansy said simply.

“Wouldn’t you be? And the worst part is, if people start thinking like this isn’t worth the effort, then our whole plan falls apart!”

Pansy was looking at him curiously. “You haven’t seen it, have you?”

“Seen what?” Draco grumbled. 

Pansy shook her head. “You really are clueless, darling. Although I suppose in this case I can forgive you on account of you being rather occupied trying to save our world. The people adore you. And they’re being remarkably compliant.”

Draco looked at her. “Well, yes, I can tell that people are complying, that’s why the Obliviators haven’t been overrun... but that’s more likely to be the Minister’s influence than mine.”

“Well, of course Granger is sickeningly popular, but it’s not just her, Draco. Have you seen your fan club?”

Draco spat out the sip of tea he’d just taken, and had to cast a quick Scourgify on his shirt. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say, Pansy?”

“You heard me, Draco. Your fan club. They’re really quite dedicated to you. Come and have a look.”

Draco looked at her, unconvinced. “I highly doubt that anyone is that excited about listening to me rattle on about the statute at 1pm every day, Pansy.”

She laughed, tucking her long, dark hair behind her ears. “And that’s where you’re wrong. Seriously, Draco. There’s a whole newsletter here. Read it.”

Draco took the paper she was offering, and gave it a quick glance. Only a few sentences in and he was already blushing. Pansy hadn’t been lying, whoever these people were, they were clearly big fans of his updates, and what’s more, they seemed to be big fans of his.

“Do you know who’s behind this?”

Pansy smirked. “Of course not, darling, that’s sort of the point. I think they prefer anonymity for when they’re discussing which hairstyle they prefer you to wear. What’s your thoughts on you with or without hair gel?”

Draco waved her away, and kept reading. He was shocked. Whoever this was, they clearly were rather infatuated with him. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it, but he supposed if it helped make people listen to him then that was something. 

“Can you not find out who runs it?” Draco asked Pansy. “You’re always so good with little detective work.”

“Leave it with me, Draco,” she replied with another grin. 

***

Two weeks passed by. Draco’s life had become so incredibly busy that he barely had time to breathe. He was grateful though that they seemed to be making progress. There had only been three instances of Muggles needing to have Obliviators deal with them the day before.

While it was promising, Draco was still concerned. The magic they’d been performing was so minor that it shouldn’t have been obvious, and yet breaches had still occurred. It was bizarre, but he knew his team was closing in on a permanent solution, a new spell that they could use to protect themselves against prying Muggle eyes. He just needed everyone to hold on until it was in place.

His update had been gruelling as ever. At least some of the questions had been lighthearted today though. He’d enjoyed being asked about whether wizards could pat Muggle dogs. 

Pansy strolled into the office waving something above her head. “You are going to love me!” she squealed, doing a little twirl as she spoke.

“Am I?” Draco asked drily. 

“Oh, believe me, you’ll have a hard time stopping yourself from snogging me once I’ve told you this news, but please refrain yourself. That would be entirely inappropriate.”

“I’m sure that I’ll manage to restrain myself when I remember how gay I am,” Draco drawled sardonically. “What’s this news anyway?”

“I found out who it is. Who he is, rather. And you’ll be delighted.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“Silly,” Pansy chided. “The one who runs your fan club! You wanted me to track them down, and I have. You’ll never believe it.”

“Why?”

“It’s Potter,” Pansy said. “Harry Potter is the head of your fan club.”

***

His resolve lasted three days. Three days of asking Pansy repeatedly just how sure she was. Three days of being so flustered at his 1pm update that he’d been asked by one of the loathsome journalists if he was feeling alright.

Finally, he decided he had to confront him. Perhaps it was Potter’s idea of a sick joke? Had he found out how attracted to him Draco had always been? It would seem odd though, as Draco had only briefly spoken to the man in years. No one saw much of Potter these days, not since he’d shut himself off from the world after the war. 

From the odd passing comments he’d heard from Granger, it seemed that he still saw plenty of her and Weasley, but he otherwise spent his time alone in his large house in London. And apparently, he occupied himself by watching Draco at 1pm each day. 

It was incredibly confusing for Draco. Why on earth would Potter of all people be conducting a mail in vote about which photo of Draco was the best? The worst part of it was that the photo that won wasn’t even a particularly good one as far as Draco was concerned. 

Steeling his nerves, he raised his fist and banged on the door to Potter’s home. It took a few moments before he answered, and Draco was already beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea. 

“Hey, Hermione, sorry I’m- oh,” Potter faltered when he saw who was actually at the door. 

“Hello, Potter. May I come in?”

Potter gulped, a blush rising in his cheeks. His reaction certainly helped convince Draco that he’d come to the right place.

“Er- yes, yes, of course,” Potter responded awkwardly, stepping back to allow Draco entry.

Draco stepped inside, brushing past Potter on his way. He had to admit that Potter still looked alarmingly good, despite his apparent sheltered existence for the past few years.

“What can I do for you?” Potter asked once they’d made it to his living room. “Is everything okay? I haven’t broken the rules about meeting Muggles, or anything. Although why would you come to see someone about that, surely it would be law enforcement?”

“It’s okay,” Draco said, cutting Potter off before he got too far into his rambling. “You haven’t done anything wrong, as such.”

Draco paused, rubbing his hand over his brow. He wasn’t entirely sure how to continue, aware that if he had somehow got this wrong then he was about to make a complete fool of himself. 

“So?” Potter pressed. “What is it?”

“My assistant, Pansy, I expect you’ll remember her? Well, you see she did a little research for me, and her digging found that it looks like you’re the one running a certain... club. About me, specifically.”

Potter flushed bright red at that, and brought his hands up to his face. 

“Oh no,” Potter groaned. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.”

“Relax, Potter. I have to say, I struggle to understand why you, of all people, would do such a thing. Care to enlighten me?”

It took a moment, but Potter finally lifted his head and looked at Draco, the bravery he was so renowned for shining through at last.

“Yeah. It’s me,” Potter admitted. “I know you must think I’m weird. I just... I haven’t really been able to go out lately. I tend to only go to Muggle places, it keeps me from being harassed. And then recently...”

“You haven’t been able to go anywhere because of the restrictions,” Draco finished for him. “I’m sorry,” he said, and was surprised that he genuinely meant it. “You know it’s the only thing we can do.”

Potter nodded. “Yeah. I know. Hermione is still one of my best friends, remember? Even if she’s been flat out with all this.”

“I’m just grateful that she listened to me,” Draco admitted. “Plenty of Ministers wouldn’t, and in that case... well. All I can say is that I’m glad we had her in charge.”

“You know back in school I couldn’t have imagined you ever saying anything like that about Hermione.”

“I’ve changed since school, Potter,” Draco said softly. “I thought you might have guessed that.”

“I have,” Potter replied. “I think that was a lot of what made your updates so fascinating to me. You’re so genuine, and caring, and I’ve always been drawn to you somehow. But seeing how you spoke now compared to back then... it was nice.”

“So you started a fan club,” Draco said with a smirk. “Interesting way to show your appreciation, Potter. But I can’t say that I mind terribly.”

“You don’t?” Potter asked, looking rather shocked.

“I won’t say that it wasn’t a little odd to read people’s opinions on my outfits each day... but when I found out that it was you who appreciated them the most, well, I can’t say I had any complaints.”

Potter was watching him carefully, his face curious. The total embarrassment of before seemed to have faded somewhat.

“Is that right?” Potter asked softly.

It was Draco’s turn to feel a blush rising in his cheeks. “Well, I mean, it’s you, isn’t it?”

“It is me. And you’re okay with that?”

Draco nodded, a strange tingling rising in his body. He hadn’t quite believed it, not until he’d seen Potter in the flesh. But it was certainly true, Potter really had been the one to write all of those things, which could only mean one thing.

“Tell me, Potter,” Draco said slowly, “did you mean it? A lot of those things you wrote about me... of a more, uh, intimate nature? Or was that just for the benefit of your readers?”

Potter made a small groan of embarrassment, but didn’t drop his gaze from Draco. “I meant it. It was all true. And you can hate me if you want, but I just feel something. I don’t know what exactly. But I just can’t get you out of my head. I don’t want to get you out of my head. I just want you.”

Draco couldn’t sit still any longer. He leapt to his feet, Potter following suit seconds later, a look of confusion crossing his face. 

“I-” Potter began, but Draco cut him off, taking the few steps to close the distance between them.

“Do you really want me?” Draco asked quietly. “Only I’d quite like to kiss you now, but only if that’s something you’d be interested in.”

“Oh, I’m bloody interested in that,” Potter said, a devilish grin taking over his face.

Draco didn’t wait a moment longer, surging forwards to draw his body up against Potter’s and finally pressing their lips together.

It wasn’t the most elegant kiss that Draco had ever shared with anyone, but he didn’t care, for he was kissing Potter of all people. The same Potter he’d been desperately attracted to for years, although he barely let himself think about it. The Potter who had saved the whole world as a teenager but didn’t boast about it.

Yet despite all their painful shared history, Potter somehow wanted to kiss Draco, and now they were standing in Potter’s living room on a cold Tuesday morning with their lips melding into one another, and Draco didn’t think he ever wanted to leave.

“Oh, Draco,” Potter moaned into his mouth, and oh, what that did to Draco to hear his name, his first name, fall so easily from Potter’s tongue.

“Harry,” Draco breathed, deepening the kiss, and pushing his body up against Harry’s. They stumbled slightly, taking a few steps back towards the chair that Harry had vacated moments earlier, Draco sliding down Harry until he was straddling him in the chair.

It was a new kind of magic for Draco. He couldn’t believe that he was here, in Harry Potter’s lap, having the life kissed out of him by the one person with which he’d never believed he had a chance. 

He could feel that Harry was similarly effected, as they ground their lower bodies against each other. Draco knew he could come just like this, just from rubbing against Harry in the middle of his lounge in broad daylight, and he found that he didn’t particularly care. 

He’d denied himself this particular fantasy, never believing that Harry would be attracted to someone like him, but now he could do more than fantasise. It was wonderful and glorious and feeling Harry’s hardness against him was enough to make his head spin. 

At least until Draco came to his senses and broke their kiss, leading to Harry letting out a little simpering noise that made Draco’s heart clench in a way that he didn’t want to examine too closely.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry, Harry. Really sorry, you have no idea. But I have to go.”

He didn’t miss the flicker of hurt and confusion that crossed Harry’s face before he managed to cover it. 

“Oh. Right.”

“No! Not because I don’t want to continue this,” Draco said, gesturing between the two of them and looking pointedly at Harry’s crotch. “But it’s 11.30. And I’m afraid if I get too carried away here, I might have some awkward questions to answer later this afternoon.”

Harry’s eyes widened suddenly with a look of understanding. “Right! Okay. Of course, you should go. Don’t you have to meet Hermione first?”

Draco smiled. “I assume she told you that. Yeah, we usually have a quick run through of what I’m going to say, make sure that she’s happy.”

“Okay. Well, um, this was nice,” Harry said awkwardly, looking a little self conscious. 

“Yeah,” Draco agreed. “Do you have plans for this afternoon? Only I could make a little time in my schedule, if you were free.”

“Really?” Harry asked. “I’ll be here.”

“Excellent,” Draco said, stepping forward to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Harry walked him towards the door, and Draco was very aware of his presence with every step they took. He’d never disliked his 1pm engagement more. 

“Do you do this with all your fans then?” Harry asked suddenly. “Only how do you have time to actually fix the problems with the breaches of the statute? Wouldn’t you be snogging half of wizarding Britain?”

Draco laughed, throwing his head back and running a hand through his hair.

“Of course I don’t, Harry. Only you. It’s always been only you.”

As he walked away towards where he could safely apparate, he saw the small smile grace Harry’s features, and the relaxing of his shoulders. Indeed, it was only Harry that Draco wanted. As ridiculous as the whole situation was, in the circumstances, Draco wasn’t certain that he wouldn’t start his own fan club for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please be kind :)


End file.
